


Post-Paradox Desires

by GothicLitFan



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicLitFan/pseuds/GothicLitFan
Summary: After coming out of the paradox Grif and Simmons have some unresolved issues to work through.





	Post-Paradox Desires

Simmons sat on a rock, his hands to his lips as his elbows rested on his knees. He looked the image of the contemplative man.

Memories from a paradox timeline ran through his head. He sighed but didn’t move. The Reds and Blues had just gotten out of a paradox timeline. Saving Washington had resulted in a paradox where everything was the same but very, very different. Having the memories from that timeline as well as his own was disconcerting. Two versions of events played out in his head as he tried to figure out which were which. The paradox seemed to have lowered their inhibitions in some respect as they had all acted on things there that they hadn’t in their own timeline. It seemed to Simmons that it had been made so that they would want to stay in the paradox, rather than figure out what was wrong. However as time passed it became easier as the paradox memories began to feel increasingly like dreams and began to fade.

The different versions of events is not what was bothering Simmons. It was the new memories concerning Grif. In the paradox the two of them had been together. Like _together_ , together.

Images flashed behind his eyes of kisses, cuddles, hand holding and so much more. He remembered what it felt like to feel Grif’s lips against his own, how their bodies felt pressed together and what it felt like when they were intimate.

Every time he looked at Grif another memory surfaced and he was sure Grif was experiencing something similar. It would explain why the two had been avoiding each other.

But Simmons found himself wanting to return to that dynamic. He wanted to kiss Grif, hold him, and do more. In the paradox he and Grif had been happy. Simmons wanted to see if that could be the case in the current timeline. A small part of him worried that it was all a product of the paradox or that Grif just didn’t want him in that way. Deep down Simmons wanted to know that it was real. The romantic part of him wanted to prove to himself that he and Gif could make it work in any timeline or dimension.

He worried about what Grif would say. Did Grif want to forget what had happened? Did he not? Were there actual, real feelings involved or was it a product of the paradox?

Simmons wasn’t sure about Grif but he knew that he wanted to try.

After Grif had chosen to stay on the moon it had quickly become apparent that Grif had a bigger presence in his life that he had previously recognised. He had missed him and had resolved, particularly after meeting the Blues and Reds, that he would try and stay by Grif’s side. If he would have him. He had also resolved to let Grif know he was wanted and that he wanted him around.

It had been difficult when they were separated due to the stupid time travel.

He wondered if Grif thought about what happened at all and if he did what did he think of it all.

Grif watched Simmons out of the corner of his eye. The maroon soldier had remained unmoved and he couldn’t help but wonder what was going through his head. Memories of what had happened between him and Simmons in the paradox were all he could think about. He wondered if Simmons thought about it as well.

For him it was like a dream come true. He finally could to be with Simmons how he had dreamed about for years. The secret dreams that he had kept to himself and only his sister had been able to figure out.

Touching Simmons, holding him, tasting him were all things he thought he would never be able to do, especially after the Temple of Procreation had forced them to confront those feelings. Now he had the experience of being with Simmons to fall back on.

Despite remembering all the physical aspects of the relationship, it was the emotional that had him yearning. He remembered how it felt to hear the words ‘I love you’ come out of Simmons’ mouth and be directed at him. The elation he’d felt at hearing it and being able to say it back. The thrill at being able to say those words out loud when he had held them inside for so long.

He wanted to know if there was a chance that they could have that in this reality but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Despite the fact that he and Simmons had been getting closer in the small amount of time after he’d returned, he didn’t want to assume anything. He also didn’t know what to make of Simmons’ actions pre-paradox.

He had barely left his side and was definitively more emotive in his language towards Grif. He’d even complimented him and said he hadn’t wanted to be separated. The treacherous part of his heart hoped that it was a sign his feelings were returned.

Being so deep in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed he’d made his way over to Simmons.

“Grif?”

Simmons looked up from the spot he had been staring at and looked inquisitively at his best friend. Grif still seemed to be lost in his thoughts and hadn’t seemed to have noticed he had moved.

“Grif?” This time Simmons was trying to get Grif’s attention. Grif jumped out his thoughts and noticed he was next to Simmons, who had a concerned expression on his face. Embarrassment ran through him at his absent mindedness. He didn’t let it show as it wasn’t the first time he had done something like this in front of Simmons.

“Uhh, yeah I’m fine.”

Silence followed the two as struggled to find something to say. Although the silence started out awkward it soon began comfortable as it wasn’t the first time that they had simply enjoyed each other’s presence.

Simmons found his mind wandering back to what had occurred between them in the paradox. It would be easy to reach over and grab Grif’s hand. His fingers twitched with the desire to hold his hand. He wanted to. A growing part of him wanted to rekindle what they had in the paradox. Even Grif wanted to grab Simmons’ hand. But he didn’t, fearing he would be pushed away.

Neither talked but took solace in the other’s presence. Eventually Simmons took a deep breath and stood up next to Grif. Still neither talked but the silence became comfortable as they enjoyed the sight of the horizon in front of them. Simmons was glad that they were out of their armour.

He summoned all the courage he had and reached across and grabbed Grif’s hand. He didn’t look at Grif or move from looking at the horizon. Grif was shocked. Simmons was holding his hand! Grif was bemused as Simmons seemed to have no reaction to what he had just done. Grif on the other hand was like a kid at christmas on the inside. He curled his fingers around and gripped Simmons’ hand. He squeezed his fingers and was surprised to feel Simmons squeeze back.

They both enjoyed the view for a while before going their separate ways. The silly smiles that they had on their faces didn’t leave though. And it was a pattern that they continued for a while.

They would meet in the same place, watch the horizon (normally a sunrise or sunset), and simply hold hands. It seemed innocent or even inconsequential, but to them it was a big step. This small act was an acknowledgement that their feelings for one another. And it was almost like a dream come true. While they never did anything more, it was enough…for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr which inspired this fic. I like the idea of Grif and Simmons of being given the opportunity to live out their desires but then having to deal with that after it ends. I noticed that Simmons seemed to be more open with hiis emotions towards Grif in S16 so I decided to write this.


End file.
